Heaven, Don't Hear Him Scream
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Castiel closes his eyes and prays for one thing and one thing only. 'Brothers and sisters, don't hear the righteous man cry. Don't hear him scream. Don't look as he cries. Don't look as he screams. Heaven, don't hear the righteous man now.'


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The verb tense I'm using in this story... I don't normally use it so I'm a little iffy about my grammar.

* * *

Don't hear him scream.

Don't hear him cry.

Don't see him cry.

Don't see him scream.

Castiel stands behind the tree while Dean's screaming and crying in the forest, bloodying his fists. He doesn't approach the hunter because he doesn't want anyone to see him like this. He doesn't want anyone to see that he's weak, that he doesn't know what to do. And even though all Castiel wants to do is put the hunter in a peaceful sleep, he knows that Dean needs this. He knows Dean needs to vent.

But he is not sure why.

So Castiel pretends he isn't around to hear Dean scream.

He pretends he isn't around to hear Dean cry.

He pretends he isn't around to see Dean cry.

He pretends he can't hear Dean scream no matter where he is.

Castiel closes his eyes, softening the impact on Dean's fists as he punches the trees with Dean unaware that he is doing so. Castiel doesn't make it so that Dean can't feel any pain. Dean would get suspicious if he were to feel no pain. Castiel wishes he could take over Dean's anger. He could destroy the whole forest with just a shout of his true voice or merely losing his temper and letting his strength show.

Castiel shifts, something he used to not have to do but ever since he has been feeling emotion, he has felt the need to do human things. Jimmy, inside of him, is glad for the human like motion but they both tense because they know Dean has heard the sound. Even if Jimmy isn't happy with Castiel being in his body, he knows that Dean is hurting. He doesn't mind Castiel using his body to help Dean.

Jimmy has grown fond of Castiel's charges.

And Castiel isn't sure how that happened.

With a ruffle of his feathers, he disappears only to reappear in a tree, ready to fly away again if Dean just happens to look up. Dean doesn't look up, much to the relief of Castiel and Jimmy. They both know the human needs his privacy. Dean sits down finally, looking at his bloodied, splintered hands. He's shaking, panting heavily.

What he does next is something neither Jimmy nor Castiel could have predicted.

"Cas… if you can hear me up in heaven…" Dean says, looking at the sky. "Would you mind getting your feathery ass down here? I…" Dean chokes over the next words which Castiel knows will be, "I need help." He doesn't let Dean say them. He lets Dean keep some dignity, to be able to pretend he wasn't about to ask for help.

Even if Castiel doesn't mind giving the help.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, reappearing in front of Dean. "What did you do to your hands?" He hopes he sounds like he disapproves- because he does disapprove of Dean hurting himself. Dean just shrugged and refused to look at Castiel as the angel took his right hand into both of his. Dean hisses as the angel's hands cover his torn up hands.

"Cas-" Dean groans, trying to pull his hand away. Castiel doesn't release his hand. Instead, he uses one hand to bring Dean closer to him, until the man is pressed up against him, head resting against him, Castiel's hushing in his ear.

"Shh," Castiel soothes his charge, brushing his lips over the injured hand. Dean looks away from Castiel, burying his face in the angel's neck. Castiel watches as Dean's hand heals before he switches to the other one, not letting Dean pull away.

This time, Dean watches. Dean watches as Castiel's lips brushes over his other hand as Castiel heals him. He watches his skin get rid of the splinters and the blood disappear and how his skin patches up. He takes a deep breath and Castiel's hands drop, no longer holding Dean to him. Dean still leans against Castiel's shoulder and then, after a pause of indecision, he puts his hands around Castiel's waist and brings him closer. Castiel winds his arms around Dean, holding him tightly.

Don't hear the righteous man scream.

Don't hear the righteous man cry.

Don't look as the righteous man cries.

Don't look as the righteous man screams.

Because he doesn't want Heaven to see he is everything Heaven isn't.

And Castiel lets Dean believe that because he doesn't know how to tell him that he hears when the righteous man screams and cries and that he looks when the righteous man cries and screams.

He lets the righteous man have his dignity.

Castiel closes his eyes and whispers Enochian nothings to Dean, praying for one thing and one thing only.

Brothers and sisters, don't hear the righteous man cry. Don't hear him scream. Don't look as he cries. Don't look as he screams.

Heaven, don't hear the righteous man.


End file.
